The Distance Between Us - Auslly Style
by FanficLife
Summary: He gives me a look that seems to say, Are you for real? Obviously he has never encountered anyone like me in any of his "go visit the common people so you can appreciate your life more" outings-Ally Dawson is 17 and has learned never to trust the rich. But then there's Austin Moon. Will she let go of what she's been taught and close the distance between them? Third Genre: Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is a new story! Just so you know I own NOTHING. Like, not even the story idea, for I am just replacing the characters of the actual book **__**The Distance Between Us**_ _**by Kasie West (so I don't own that) with **__**Austin and Ally**_ _**characters (who I really REALLY don't own). And everyone's definitely OOC because this is legitimately the book with the replacement of the names from Caymen Myers and Xander Spence to Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. Same with changing the names Skye and Henry to Trish and Dez. So yeah. Enjoy! And you should really check out the book TDBU because it's literally sooooo amazing. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My eyes burn a hole in the page. I should know this. I can usually dissect a science equation easily, but the answer isn't coming to me. The bell on the door dings. I quickly tuck my homework beneath the counter and look up. A guy on a cell phone walks in.

That's new.

Not the cell phone part but the guy part. It isn't that men don't frequent the doll store - Okay, actually it is. Men don't frequent the store. They are a rare sighting. When they do come in, they trail behind feminine types and look extremely self-conscious… or bored. This one is neither. He's very much alone and confident. The kind of confidence only money can buy. Lots of it.

I smile a little. There are two types of people in our small beach town: the rich and the people who sell things to the rich. Apparently having money means collecting useless things like porcelain dolls (the adjective "useless" should never be used around my mother when referring to dolls). The rich are our constant entertainment.

"What do you mean you want _me _to pick?" Mr. Rich says into the phone. "Didn't Grammy tell you which one she wanted?" He lets out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll take care of it." He pockets his phone and beckons me over. Yes. Beckons. It's the only word I can use to describe the motion. He hadn't even glanced my way but held up his hand and moved two fingers in his direction. His other hand rubs his chin while he studies the dolls in front of him.

I size him up as I walk over. The untrained eye might not pick up on the richness oozing off this guy, but I know rich and he reeks of it. His one outfit probably cost more than all the clothes in my tiny closet. Not that it looks expensive. It's an outfit that's purposefully trying to downplay how much it cost: a pair of cargo pants, a pink button-down rolled at the sleeves. But the clothes were purchased somewhere that specializes in thread count and triple stitching. It's obvious he can buy the whole store if he wants to. Well, not him; his parents. I didn't realize it at first because his confidence aged him, but now that I'm closer I can see he's young. My age maybe? Seventeen. Although he could be a year older. How is someone my age already so versed at beckoning? A lifetime of privilege, obviously.

"Can I help you, sir?" Only my mom would've heard the sarcasm laced into that single statement.

"Yes, I need a doll."

"Sorry, we're all out." A lot of people don't get my humor. My mom calls it dry humor. I think that means "not funny," but it also means I'm the only one who ever knows it's a joke. Maybe if I laugh afterward, like my mom does when she's helping customers, more people would humor me, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Funny," he says, but not like he actually thinks it's funny; more like he wishes I wouldn't talk at all. He still hasn't looked at me. "So which one of these do you think an older woman might like?"

"All of them."

The muscle in his jaw jumps and then he turns toward me. for a split second I see surprise in his eyes, like he expected some old woman to be standing in front of him - I blame my voice, which is slightly deeper than average - but it doesn't stop him from saying the sentence already spilling over his lips: "Which one do you like?"

Am I allowed to say "none"? Despite the fact it's my inevitable future, the store is my mom's love, not mine. "I'm partial to the eternal wailers."

"Excuse me?"

I point to the porcelain version of a baby, his mouth open in a silent cry, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'd rather not see their eyes. Eyes can say so much. Theirs say, 'I want to steal your soul so don't turn your back on us.'"

I'm rewarded with a smile that takes away all the hard, arrogant edges on his face, leaving him very attractive. He should definitely make that a permanent fixture. But before I even finish the thought, the smile's gone.

"My grammy's birthday is coming up and I'm supposed to pick out a doll for her."

"You can't go wrong. If she likes porcelain dolls, she'll like any of them."

He looks back at the shelves of dolls. "Why the wailers? Why not the sleepers?" He's staring at a peaceful-looking baby, a pink bow in her blond curls, her hands tucked under her cheek, her face relaxed.

I stare at her, too, and contrast her to the wailer next to her. The one whose fists are balled, its toes curled, its cheeks pink with irritation. "Because that's my life: screaming without making a sound." Okay, so I didn't really say that. I thought it. What I really say after a shrug is "They both work." Because if I've learned anything about customers it's that they don't really want your opinion. They want you to tell them their opinion is valid. So if Mr. Rich wants the sleeping baby for _Grammy_, who am I to stop him?

He shakes his head as if eradicating a thought and then points to a completely different shelf occupied by dolls of the soul-sucking variety. The girl he points to is dressed in a plaid school uniform and holds the leash of a black Scottish terrier. I guess that one will work. She likes dogs."

"Who does? Your grandma or" -I squint to read the placard in front of the doll- "Peggy?"

"It's quite obvious Peggy likes dogs," he says, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I was referring to my grandmother."

I open the lower cupboard to find Peggy's box. I pull it out and gently take the girl and her dog, along with her name placard, off the shelf and to the register. As I carefully pack her away, Mr. Rich points. "How come the dog isn't named?" He reads aloud the title on the box. "'Peggy and _dog_.'"

"Because people tend to want to name animals after their beloved pets."

"Really?"

"No. I have no idea. I can give you the number of Peggy's creator if you want to ask."

"You have the phone number of this doll's creator?"

"No." I punch the price into the register and push Total.

"You're hard to read," he says.

Why is he trying to read _me_? We were talking about dolls. He hands me a credit card and I swipe it through the machine. The name on the card says "Austin Monica Moon." "Monica" as in a feminine name used for Monica Geller-Bing from _Friends_? Or is it pronounced differently to sound more masculine? I'm not going to ask. I really don't care. I've been pleasant enough. This exchange wouldn't even have required a mom-lecture, had she been here. My mom is way better at hiding her resentment than I am. She even hides it from me. I chalk it up to years of practice.

"His cell phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

While I wait for the machine to spit out his slip, I open the drawer beneath the register and put the name placard along with the others sold this month. This helps us remember which dolls we need to reorder.

"Yes, I found one. It has a dog." He listens for a minute. "No. _It's_ not a dog. It _has_ a dog. The doll has a dog." He turns around the box and looks at the picture of Peggy since the real Peggy is secured inside. "I guess she's cute." He looks at me and shrugs as though asking if I agree. I nod. Peggy is definitely cute. "Yes, it's been confirmed by the salesgirl. _She's_ cute."

I know he wasn't talking about me being cute, but the way he emphasized the "she" made it sound like he was. I look down and rip off the paper then hold a pen out for him to sign. He does it one-handed, and I compare the signature to the one on the card then hand it back to him.

"No, not the…I mean she is, too, but… Oh you know what I mean. It's fine. I'll be home soon." He sighs. "Yes, I mean _after_ the bakery. Remind me to run away when your assistant has a day off." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I didn't mean it like that. Yes, of course it makes me appreciate things more. Okay, Mom, I'll see you soon. Bye."

I hand him the bagged doll.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

He picks up a business card from the holder by the register and studies it for a moment. "'And more'?"

The name of the store is Dolls and More. He's asking what others have before him once they come into the store and only see dolls. I nod. "Dolls and _more_ dolls."

He tilts his head.

"We used to carry charm bracelets and stuffed animals and such, but the dolls got jealous."

He gives me a look that seems to say, _Are you for real?_ Obviously he has never encountered anyone like me in any of his "go visit the common people so you can appreciate your life more" outings. "Let me guess, the dolls threatened to steal your soul if you didn't comply with their demands."

"No, they threatened to release the souls of past customers. We couldn't have that."

He laughs, which surprises me. I feel like I earned something not many others have, and I smile despite myself.

I nod my head toward the card. "My mom likes dolls the best. She got tired of stocking stuffed mice." Plus we could no longer afford the extras. Something had to go and it wasn't going to be the dolls. And since we are in a perpetual state of broke (as in barely enough money to stay afloat), the name of the store and business cards stayed the same.

He jams a finger at the card. "Penny? That's your mom?"

And that's all it says, too, her first name followed by the shop's phone number, like she's some stripper or something. I cringe when she hands out a business card outside of the store. "Yes, sir."

"And you are?" He meets my eyes.

"Her daughter." I know he's asking for my name, but I don't want to give it. The first thing I learned about the rich is that they find the common fold an amusing distraction but would never, _ever_ want anything real. And that's fine with me. The rich are another type of species that I observe only from a safe distance. I don't interact with them.

He replaces the card and takes a few steps backward. Do you know where Eddie's Bakery is?"

"It's two blocks that way. Be careful. Their blueberry muffins are laced with some sort of addictive substance."

He nods. "Noted."

_**A/n: Okay! So that's the first chapter and like I said, I only made slight changes so it could revolve around Auslly. Other than that, the credits of this beautiful book goes to author Kasie West. I repeat. This is Kasie West's story. You should definitely by the book! It's great. So yeah. I guess that is all. **_

_**JUST BECAUSE: August has the most birthdays, February has the least and most serial killers are born in November.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's chapter two! Again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE MINOR CHANGES I MAKE TO FIT THE PROFILE OF AUSTIN, ALLY, TRISH, AND DEZ *and maybe some people who might make guest appearances ;)* So yeah. HOPE YOU ENJOY! **_

**Ally's P.O.V. **

"No we don't carry Barbie dolls, only porcelain dolls," I say into the phone for the fifth time. The woman isn't listening. She's going off about how her daughter will die if she can't find the faerie queen. "I understand. Maybe you should try Walmart."

"I did. They're out." She mumbles something about how she thought were a doll store and hangs up.

I set the phone down and roll my eyes at Trish, who doesn't notice because she's lying on the floor holding her necklace in the air, watching it sway back and forth over her. Trish Del Rosa is my one and only friend. Not because the kids at my high school are mean or anything. They just forget I exist. When I leave before lunch and never attend their social gatherings it's not hard to do.

Trish is a few years older and works next door at a place that carries lots of "and more." It's an antique store called Hidden Treasures that I call Obvious Garbage. But people love that store.

In the world of science, if Trish were a host, I would be her parasite. She has a life. I pretend it's mine. In other words, she genuinely likes things - music and animal print clothing and her crazy curly hairstyles - and I pretend those things interest me, too. Well not the clothes part. I'm more of a vintage clothing kind of girl. It's not that I hate the other things; it's just that I don't really care for them either. But I like Trish, so why not tag along? Especially because I have no idea what I really do like.

I step over her with a sigh. "Have you figured out life's answers yet?" Trish often uses the floor of the shop to have philosophical wanderings (a fancy way of saying "arguments with herself").

She moans and throws her arm over her eyes. "What would I even study if I went to college?" If it were up to her, she'd work at the gift store forever, but college is important to her never-went-to-college-so-is-now-a-funeral-director father.

"Whining?"

"Ha-ha." She pushes herself to sitting. "What are you going to study when you go?"

No idea. "The long-term effects of philosophical wanderings."

"How about the art of sarcasm?"

"I'm pretty sure I've already earned the equivalent of a master's in that one."

"No, but seriously, what are you going to study?"

I hear those words a lot: "No, but seriously" or "In all seriousness" or "But really." Those are the words of someone who wants a real answer. And I don't want to give one.

"I haven't thought about it much. I guess I'll be one of those 'no major' people for a while."

She lies back down. "Yeah, maybe that's what I'll do, too. Maybe as we take classes our true path will come to us." She sits up suddenly with a gasp.

"What?"

"We should take classes together! Next year. You and me. That would be awesome!"

I've told her a million times I'm not taking college classes next year. My mother will fight this plan (which is why I haven't told her), but I'm taking a year or two off so I can help full-time in the store. But Trish looks so happy that I just smile and give a noncommittal nod.

She starts singing a made-up song. "Me and Ally takin' classes together. Finding our true paths…" Her voice gets softer and turns into happy humming as she lowers herself back to the floor.

A couple of little girls who just left had touched everything. My mom insists that when people know a doll's name, it's easier to fall in love with it. So in front of every doll is a placard. Now those little name cards are completely messed up, switched around, lying flat. It's really sad that I know Bethany's name card is in front of Susie. Really. Really. Sad.

Trish's phone rings. "Hello?... No. I'm at The Little Shop of Horrors." That's what she calls my store.

It's quiet for a while before she says, "I didn't realize you were coming by." She stands and leans against the counter. "You did? When?" She twists a piece of hair around her finger. "Well, I am kind of spaced out during that show." Trish's voice matches her name, gritty and rough at first, but soft and concerning at the end, which makes everything that comes out of her mouth sound brutal and soft at the same time. Don't ask me how those two mix. "So are you still here?" She walks around doll cradles and blanket-draped tables to the front window and peers out. "I see you…. I'm next door at the doll store. Come over." She pockets her phone.

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend."

"The boyfriend. So does this mean I finally get to meet him?"

She smiles. "Yes, you're about to see why I said yes the second he asked me out last week." She flings open the front door, and the bell practically swings off its hook.

"Hey, baby."

He wraps his arms around her and then she moves aside. "Ally, this is Dez. Dez, Ally."

I don't know if I'm not looking hard enough, but I definitely don't _see_ much of anything. He's tall and scrawny with short, red, greasy hair and a pointy-ish nose. A pair of sunglasses hangs off the collar of a band T-shirt, and suspender bands attached to his belt buckle droops halfway down his leg before disappearing into his back pocket. Without meaning to I calculate how many steps it took him to get from Trish's store to mine and how many times those suspender bands must've hit him in the leg.

"S'up?" he says. Really. He said that.

"Um… nothing?"

Trish gives me a wide smile that says, _See, I knew you'd love him_. The girl can find redeeming qualities in a drowned rat, but I'm still trying to make sense of this match-up. Trish is beautiful. Not the conventional beautiful. In fact people usually stop to stare first because they're stunned by her bright animal print clothing and crazy curly hair, and she's got a little meat on her bones. But then they keep staring because she's stunning, with her chocolate mocha eyes and the most radiating confidence ever.

Dez is now turning a circle, looking at all the dolls. "Whoa, trippy."

"I know, right? It's a little overwhelming the first time."

I look around. It _is_ a little overwhelming at first. Dolls cover nearly every inch of wall in an explosion of colors and expressions. All staring at us. Not only the walls, but the floor space is a maze of tables and cradles and strollers overflowing with dolls. In case of fire there is no clear exit to the door. I'd be pushing babies out of the way to escape. Fake babies, but still.

Dez walks up to a doll wearing a kilt. "Aislyn," he says, reading her name card. "I have this outfit. I should get this doll and we can go on tour together."

"Playing bagpipes?" I ask.

He gives me a funny look. "Nope. I'm the guitar player for Crusty."

Ah, there it is. The reason Trish keeps him around. She has a soft spot for musicians. But she can do much better than a guy who looks like he was the inspiration for his band's name.

"Die, you ready?"

"Yep."

_Die?_ I'll ask about that later.

"See you later, Ally-gator," he says with a guffaw like he'd been saving that up since the second we were introduced.

I wouldn't need to ask about Die, after all. He's one of those types: Assigner of Instant Nicknames.

"Bye" - Crusty Toad - "Dez."

My mom walks in the back door as they walk out the front. She's carrying two armloads of groceries. "Ally, there are a few more bags; can you get them?" She heads straight for the stairs.

"You want me to leave the store?" It sounds like a lame question, but she's really particular about leaving the sales floor. First, because dolls are expensive and if any of them ever got stolen that would be a Big Deal. We don't have any type of video surveillance or alarm system on the store - too expensive to maintain. Second, my mom is huge about customer service. If someone walks in, I'm not supposed to let one second go by without greeting.

"Yes. Please." She sounds out of breath. My mom, the queen of yoga, is out of breath? Was she running laps?

"Okay." I glance toward the front door to make sure no one is coming and then go out back and grab the rest of the groceries. When I take them upstairs I step over the bags she dropped off right inside the door and then set mine on the counter of our dollhouse-size kitchen. That's really the theme of our lives. Dolls. We sell them. We live in their house… or at least the size equivalent: three tiny rooms, one bathroom, miniature kitchen. And I'm convinced the size is the main reason my mom and I are so close. I peer around the wall and see my mom sprawled out on the couch.

"You okay, Mom?"

She sits up but doesn't stand. "Just exhausted. Got up extra early this morning."

I begin to unload the groceries, putting the meat and frozen apple juice in the freezer. I once asked my mom if we could get bottled juice and she told me it was too expensive. I was six. That was the first time I realized we were poor. It definitely wasn't the last.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about unloading. I'll do that in a minute. Will you head back to the store?"

"Sure." On my way out the door I move the bags she had abandoned on the floor to the counter as well, then leave. It takes my brain the whole trip down the stairs to remember that I saw my mom still in bed when I left for school this morning. How was that getting up "extra early"? I look over my shoulder, up the steep set of stairs, tempted to turn around and call her bluff. But I don't. I take my place behind the register, pull out my English reading assignment, and don't look up until the bell on the front door jingles.

_**A/n: so there's that chapter. Goodness I love this book… anyway - for those who don't know - who do you think is going to be at the door? Let me know! AGAIN I DON'T OWN THIS BOOK OR STORYLINE ONLY THE MINOR CHANGES I MADE TO FIT THE CHARACTERS OF AUSTIN AND ALLY. So yeah... stay tuned! **_

_**JUST BECAUSE: I won't be impressed by technology until the day I can close the YouTube app but the music continues playing. **_

_**DO NOT OWN THAT JUST BECAUSE QUOTE**_


End file.
